A person to call home
by Tosei
Summary: Roxas was being abused.Axel was looking for someone. what happens when they cross paths when Roxas is in trouble,our firey redhead saves him and trys to bring roxas out of his shell.Yaoi! akuroku dont like dont read.Was Flaming Hearts.
1. Ch1 Prologue

Sup everyone Sakiko-san here just so you know. this is my old story Flaming Hearts. I changed it yay! Its so much better.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters but i own this story so ha!

**A person to call home**

**Prologue**

He was surrounded by darkness, he felt a coldness in that darkness, but yet the darkness was warm at the same time. He looked all around, but saw and felt nothing not a presence. His head shot up with realization, wait he _felt _nothing! Blond locks swayed as the air rushed through them. Big oceanic blue eyes widened as they scanned over his body, he was shocked, their wasn't any bruises, scratches, or burn marks in sight. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked over every inch of his body. For once in his life he didn't hurt, he didn't feel pain. For once in his miserable life he felt happy! No more sadness, hunger, want, just nothing.

line

Vibrant acid green eyes watched as the adorable little blond was searching all over him, making small delicious noises of wonder and surprise. The man shook his head to clear it as dirty thoughts invaded his mind. He continued to watch the boy for a few minutes, until he decided to let the little blond know that he's not alone. Chuckling at his prey the mysterious mas started towards the him.

line

His head snapped up causing his blond locks to sway. He must be hearing things, because he thought he just heard laughter. He then heard footsteps, blue eyes widened to the size of saucers. He wasn't alone! Blue eyes searched frantically all around him, but he just couldn't see anything. That's when something caught his eyes, a flash of red, he looked more closely, but...wait, their it was again except it was green this time and it didn't disappear. They looked like eyes but he couldn't be sure. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard that bone chilling laugh again, his heart was racing, he was scared more scared than every was in his entire life. It sounded so evil, so cold and full of pain yet comforting and warm at the same time. He was scared of what ever it was that was hiding in the shadows.

line

He watched the boy snap his head in his direction, this was just to funny, causing the blonde to panic. He stayed in the shadows to watch him a little longer before showing himself. Now he wanted to have a little fun with the blonde cutie. He wanted to see how frightened he would get by brightening his eyes a little bit. He held back a laugh caused by the chibis face it was just to funny. Finally he decided to show himself to the kid. So without a second thought he stepped out of the shadows to confront his little prey.

line

A man stepped out of the shadows, now in full view, to where he could see who the lurker is. He was frightened and in awe at the same time. They stood there studying each other, like they were trying to memorize each others faces. Then the redhead broke the deafening silence. " Hello, Roxas." he said. Said person eyes widened, " Who are you?" he asked in a quivering voice. " Why I'm your mate to be, Roxy." he answered back." The names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel said with a smirk in place. Then Axel spoke again before his darling little blond could. " I'm sorry but, it seems I've run out of time, it's time to wake up now Roxas, we'll meet again soon, I promise." Roxas' eyes widened " No!" he yelled out before everything disappeared.

well their ya go. so what do you think huh? is it better than the other chapter. well thanks for reading my story.

I'll update very soon. Ja ne REVIEW!! and read


	2. authors note

Hey guys i just wanted to apologise for not putting somthing up for months please dont kill me!!! well all im going to say is im going to rewrite my story and hopefully get a beta reader cuz my writing sucks. and if theirs a beta out there please please help me im in dire need of one and thanks to all my lovely lovely viewers out there who alerted and put my story as a fav. please accept my apology and i promise ill give you reading material fit for your wonderful eyes.

peace out.

Sa


End file.
